Was It Fate?
by Itachi's-Gurl41
Summary: Sasuke Realized he made a mistake. Sakura was letting go of her feelings for Sasuke. They both were forming plans. Is fate going to bring them together? SasuSaku and maybe NaruHina
1. The Beginning

**Was It Fate?**

By: Itachi's-Gurl41

Rated: M for future contents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke repeatedly slammed his fist into the tree trunk. Why the hell would he do what he did? Why did he act so stupid? He sent her away crying, he knew he wasn't that stupid. He wanted her but yet he still acted so harsh toward her. "_Why am I so stupid_?" He thought, as he slammed his fist one last time into the tree using so much momentum that it flew off, leaving the stump of the tree. He huffed and slid down to lean on the tree stump to relax and think.

After his train of thought was finished he got up and headed to his house, The Uchiha Mansion. Probably about five feet away from the gates of his house he saw a head of pink hair. "_Sakura… I thought she was mad at me_" he thought, as he neared the gates of his house. Once he neared the gates he saw her, "Do you need something?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him and just kind of broke down. "Sasuke…. I realized something. I love you and I always will, I also will always have a place for you in my heart. But, I know now that you will never return the same feeling. So I'm letting go, I won't bother you anymore." And with that said and a face full of tears she turned around and left.

Sasuke just stood there and looked at the spot that she was once just at. He stood there in till night came. "_Why did I say it_?" he thought. He would cry but that would shame his pride. He would scream but that would cause a scene. He wanted her, but hehad to act wrongand be an ass every time she came around. Sasuke turned around, walked through the gates and stormed into his house. He was mad at her for some unknown reasonbut mostly madat his self.

I mean who wouldn't want her. She was the strongest Kunoichi in all of Konoha. She excelled in knowledge and was the best medical shinobi exceeding Shizune and one step below Tsunade's skills. Every guy in Konoha had his eyes on her, even if they were married. She had a fine body with fine curves. Her face matured a whole lot since her 12-year-old self. She had a rare hair color, but her pink locks were silky and reached to her mid back. But the best part about her was her smile; it lit up any room that she entered.

That's not the only reason that he liked her. She had a fun and outgoing personality. No it was not like a'Naruto' personality, where she was hyperactive and cheery. She was more mellow and mature, but she had this aura around her that made you want to be by her side.

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen and turned on the rice cooker. He turned around and bent down to a cabinet and grabbed a package of rice. He opened the package and poured the contents into the cooker. After that he threw the plastic away and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sasuke knew that he wanted her. He kind of needed her, I guess you could say that she was addicting. But she said she was going to stop annoying him and let go. He was happy but after he thought about it for a while he wasn't. "_I wonder if she will actually stay away from me too_?" he thought.

'Beep Beep Beep' the rice cooker sounded throughout the kitchen.

Sasuke stood up and made his way to the rice cooker and turned it off. He took a ladle out of a drawer and scooped up the rice and put it in a medium sized plastic bowel. Sasuke washed his hands real quick and then dipped his hands into the rice and grabbed a handful. He packed all the rice in his hand and made a ball. Sasuke did this in till there was no more rice and five rice balls.

He brought two to the table on a plate and put the rest into a plastic container and set it in the fridge for another time. Sasuke sat at the table and slowly ate the rice balls. When he was finished he sat the plate into the sink and headed to his bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and turned out all the lights and slid into bed and went to sleep. He knew he would be dreaming about a special somebody tonight.

* * *

Sakura lazily fluttered her eyes open for a brand new day. She got up and walked into her apartment kitchen. Sakura had moved out of her mom's house because she would hate the eerie silence and being there knowing that her mom was murdered in that same house. So she bought a new house with the money her mom left to her from her will. She didn't even bother to clean the house, or more likely the blood splattered on the walls of her mom's room. 

It was sad but death is part of everyone's life even if it is suicide, murder, a genocide, or just old age. She had to learn to live with it if she was going to be a Medic Nin. Tsunade had told her that "death is part of everybody's life" and that she would have to learn to deal with because she would often lose her patients. Throughout the years she became stronger inside and out. She managed to get rid of her weaker self. But when it came to Sasuke she had to show emotion, she had no idea why, but it was really hard to let go of her feelings for him.

Oh sure she loved him but he would never return those feeling… never. That is what was sad… really sad. Oh how she would love to be with him and so would a lot of other girls. I guess she was not his type. Maybe she wasn't strong enough. Sakura thought she was, she made it this far. She was an ANBU, Top Kunoichi, A step under Tsunade's Medical Skills, and etc.

What did she not have? Was her personality bland or was it not bland enough? I guess she would never know. Sasuke was hard to read. He said he wanted to revive his clan. That day team 7 was on top of the roof, telling their goals in life and dislikes and likes. Sakura wondered who would take that responsibility. Would that person be loved? Or would they just be a toy to create new life? Whatever it was she was anxious to find out.

But how would she?

* * *

Sasuke thought over and over again after he got up. He wanted Sakura; he wanted her to become his. He needed a plan to get her. 

But how would he do it?

* * *

Little did they know fate was bringing them together. 

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: 

Do you like my new story? Is it interesting? I want to know if I should continue it or not. Please review and let me know…


	2. Dreaming

**Was It Fate?**

By: Itachi's-Gurl41

Rated: M for future contents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I would love to give a special thanks to my Bestest Buddy Jasmine (Fanfic Pen-name: NocturnalWriter), for giving me the idea for this chapter. She made me update… even though I didn't want to at the moment… So thank her…. Remember to review please… :)

* * *

**Chapter two: Dreaming**

Sakura got back from a long day of training. Man was it hard. Especially when her mind was always on Sasuke, for most the day, Couldn't she just forget about him? Get a boyfriend…. No, that would cause trouble for her since she is still trying to let go of her feelings for the cold, stoic Uchiha. Why did she have to fall for a guy like him anyway? He was so distant and cold. Oh well… It happened and there was no use crying over spilled milk… right?

She had to generate a plan still, so she could find out who would the Uchiha boy pick to revive his plan. Maybe she could stalk him… "_Heh heh that would be the day_" Sakura thought. But she felt like sleep first. When she got up she would make a plan. Sakura walked to her room and took of her training clothes and got into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. After that she slid into bed and closed her eyes. Maybe she would have a good dream.

* * *

-**Sakura's Dream**- 

_Sakura walked into the kitchen to the sound of her little boy crying. "Kenji haven't I told you about stop playing with the pots and pans? Next time you will get hurt worse." Sakura told her little boy, Kenji. He was trying to get a pot out of the cabinet and he grabbed one that was at the very bottom and it made all the pots and pans fall out and some hit him. Kenji was a bit clumsy; he got that from his mother, Uchiha Sakura. But he sure did not get his looks from his mother though. He had long silky black hair, which was put into a ponytail. He had black eyes and creamy skin like his dad. The two things he didn't develop from his father, was his mother's smile and her positive personality._

_Sakura picked up Kenji and sat him down on the counter. She walked to the opposite side of the kitchen and grabbed the medical kit. She walked back to Kenji and mended his bruises and cuts. She picked him up and set him back down on the ground. "Run along and play sweetie, be careful" Sakura said, patting him on the back. "Okay Oka-San" and with that he ran off. _

_Sakura smiled at him as he ran away. Soon after she turned around and started to pick up the pots. She was trying to reach the highest shelf put she couldn't reach it, she still couldn't even ifshe was on her tippy toes. Suddenly she was lightly lifted to the highest shelf. Sakura placed the pot on the shelf and the person that lifted her sat her down. Sakura turned around to face her husband, Sasuke. "Hey Sweetie… thanks for helping me" Sakura said pecking him on the cheek. "Hey I missed you… I just got back from the mission. How are the kids?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Hmmm Good. Kenji was messing with the pots and pans again and they fell on him… He is so clumsy. It makes me think of me when I was younger." Sakura said thinking back to their younger years. Sasuke let out a deep chuckle_ _and kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss._

"_Oka-san, Oto-San Kenji fe-" Raina walked in and turned around "Yeah I think I'll be going" Raina thought to herself. She did not want to be scarred for life for the image that she just saw. Her Oto-san pushing her Oka-san against the counter with his hands in her shirt and to top it off they were making out. _

_Sasuke backed away and smiled at his wife, "I think Raina saw something she didn't want to see" Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura laughed "Oh my… I'm going to see what she wanted." Sakura said pecking her husband on the cheek and walked into the living room. _

_Raina was their middle child. She was 13 years old and she was a Chunin and mighty good at being one. She had a top layer of Pink hair and the bottom layer of her hair was black. She also had Emerald green eyes with black irises. Raina had a split personality. One minute she was acting like her father, quiet, cold, and distant and one minute she was cheery, positive, and stubborn. So she got both sides of her parents. The good think about it was that Sasuke was less distant and less cold. But he was still his same old quiet self. Raina had perfect Chakra control and was the top elite Kunoichi in the Chunin Rank and surely the smartest. _

_Kenji was their youngest child. He was the age of 8 and was at the academy. He looked like his Oto-San but acted like his Oka-San. The one thing that Sasuke disliked about Kenji was his hair. It looked too much like his brother. Who was very much alive. But that was a whole other story._

_Their oldest child was male. His name was "Hiketsu" and he was 15 years old. He was everything his Oto-San was and more. He looked like Sasuke and had the same personality Sasuke had when he was 13. He was an ANBU and trying out to be captain of his ANBU team. He was certainly strong and smart. He was also a real looker (chick-magnet) Well so was everyone in the 'new' Uchiha family, except it was the other way around for the girls of the family, well they may attract a few females here in there (LOL). _

_Sakura walked into the living room and found her eldest son Hiketsu tending to Kenji's wounds. "Thank you Hiketsu-Kun, how was your mission?" Sakura asked as she walked in. "Good" and with that he walked to his room. Sakura just stood there, he could've said something more like 'Hey Oka-San I'm back, I missed you!' But noooo…Well it didn't matter. Maybe one day he will find a girl that will get through to him, like she did to Sasuke. "Well might as well take a nap." Sakura thought as she walked to her room. She opened the door to her room and soon after she was pinned to the wall with a gloved hand over mouth. The mysterious person knocked her out and jumped out the window. _

_-_**End of Sakura's Dream**_- _

* * *

Sakura woke up breathing hard. "_God what an odd dream_" Sakura thought to herself. She got up and got ready for a new day. With the dream still on her mind, she'll do the plan later after she got home from the hospital. That dream was still bugging her all day. "_Sasuke and I were married, we had three beautiful children, and I was suddenly kidnapped. Not to mention the make out scene in the kitchen. It was all the perfect dream except for the kidnapping part_." Sakura thought on her lunch break. The thing that kept getting to her was that she got kidnapped. That is what bugged her. "_I won't pay no heed to it, it's not like it will ever happen… or will it_?" Sakura thought as she plopped a piece of chicken into her mouth. 

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: 

That was the next chapter folks. Hope you liked it! Oh, "Hiketsu" means "Secret" in Japanese. Um… yeah… well please review and I will update soon.

ANA:

Oh and I owe a special thanks to my lil sis. For giving me a word that I could not think of at that moment... So yeah well "THANKS" and "I LOVE YOU!" Oh and if you want to check out her stories on this site, her account name is "Ur-a-bunny"


End file.
